


When my heartbeat stops, will you stay mine?

by dirextorsharpe



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Co-Captains - Freeform, Episode: s05e13, F/F, Fluff, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirextorsharpe/pseuds/dirextorsharpe
Summary: Sara is chilling in heaven with Laurel, just waiting until Ava and the team fixes everything so she can come back to life, just as she has done so many times before.But something changes when Ava arrives there too.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 185





	When my heartbeat stops, will you stay mine?

**Author's Note:**

> It needed to be done after last night's episode huh. 
> 
> This one is for Dan because they're drawing something like this too and we're partners in pain.  
> And for Imke, because she asked for it and I would do anything for her. 
> 
> Please enjoy :)

Sara felt the familiar warmth embrace her. She already knew the process, it wasn't the first time she died and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

She focused on her photographic memory of Ava's face and smiled a little when she remembered that at least she would see her sister again, even for just a little while.

A wave of peace came through each of her pores and she felt her body float, allowing herself to be taken to the place she was so familiar with.

When she opened her eyes, she thanked internally for having her vision back and being able to see the huge garden in front of her. She smiled widely as she quickly scanned all kinds of flowers there, running her fingertips over some of them.

The place was beautiful. A garden that continued as far as the eyes could no longer reach, with flowers of all shapes and smells and colors, pleasing to the eye. And it had a lake, right after a small path through some partially tall trees. A lake with a deck that allowed a wonderful view of the sunset, and where Sara knew she would find Laurel.

She walked slowly along the path, enjoying the smell of nature and the inner peace she was feeling, the same she always felt when she arrived at that place. She quickly spotted the deck and the silhouette of a woman against the sunlight, that was giving its first signs that it was setting.

"Laurel." Sara said softly, her heart filling with love the instant the older woman turned, their eyes met and she opened her arms, welcoming Sara with all the love in the world. "God, I missed you." Sara buried her face in Laurel's chest, feeling at home.

“Hi, little one. I missed you too." She pulled back a little and placed a kiss on the top of Sara's head, smiling when the youngest purred like a kitten. "This place is not the same without you." Laurel pressed Sara even closer to her body, even though it was physically impossible to be tighter against each other than they already were.

Sara stepped back a little and took her sister's hand, smiling at her so widely that Laurel couldn't control the giant smile that grew on her own lips. They turned towards the sun and placed their hands, still entangled, on the small white fence in front of them, that separated the deck from the water of the lake.

They fell silent for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company and the sight of the first pink rays of sunlight that were beginning to reflect on the lake's surface. Until Laurel broke the silence.

"So..." She started with a playful tone and Sara looked at her sideways. "What was it this time? Ninjas?" She gave Sara a small shove by the shoulder and they both laughed.

Sara had been there so many times that she had already lost count. And each time for a different reason, making Sara sharing the stories of how she got there be Laurel's biggest fun.

"Zombies, actually." Sara said trying to control the laugh that wanted to escape her throat, but failing miserably when Laurel started to laugh loudly. The two shared a good laugh for a few minutes. The situation wasn't even that funny, but they were together, and that alone made their laughter come loose and get lost in the wind.

"I can't believe that." Laurel wiped the corner of her eyes when she managed to reduce her laughter, taking a few deep breaths. "So you're telling me that now you fight zombies _and_ die by their hands?"

"Yeah, the adventures in the life of a time traveler has no limits." Sara smirked and looked again at the surface of the lake, that was forming small waves because of the light breeze.

"I can see that. But hey, how long do you think it will last this time?”

Sara looked at her sister and smiled again. It seemed that it was impossible to do anything other than smile in that place.

"Probably not long." She put a lock of her hair behind her ear and gave a little sigh. "My girlfriend is out there right now, being the wonderful co-captain she is and fixing everything along with our team."

Laurel noticed the way that Sara's voice changed when she talked about the other woman.

“Your girlfriend... Ava, right?” Sara murmured a small _uhum_ and Laurel saw her smile grow. "From the smile on your face, I suppose things are going okay between you two?"

"Okay..." Sara repeated the word in her mouth, remembering all the happy moments she had had with Ava in the past couple of years and how much her life has taken a complete turn since the agent became part of her days. "Wonderful. Things are _perfect_ , Laurel.” She looked at her sister and shook her head, running a hand through her hair and biting her bottom lip in a failed attempt to lessen the stupid smile on her lips.

Laurel looked at her intently, the smile on her own lips widening when she saw her sister so happy after all that life had put her through. Sara sighed deeply and turned to the lake again, something about those waters was completely mesmerizing.

“Remember when we were young and would sit on your bed, describing what the loves of our lives should be like?” Laurel nodded in agreement. “It's her, Laurel. Ava is funny, smart, doesn't care about my past, I can count on her for anything, she laughs at my stupid jokes and fights side by side with me every day. By god, I just put the fate of the whole world in her hands, because I know she’s going to fix the mess I left behind.” 

Sara closed her eyes when she felt them fill with tears. That was how much she loved Ava. She loved her so much, that just thinking about her, she felt like crying, because nothing she could do would ever make Ava understand how much she meant to Sara. 

"She's the love of my life."

Sara said before opening her eyes and looking at Laurel and realizing that she also had tears in her eyes. Without saying a word, Laurel pulled her into her arms and buried her face in Sara's hair.

“I'm so glad you found your happiness, Sara. If anyone deserves it, it's you.”

Sara's eyes were closed, but she opened them immediately when she felt a change in the lighting.

"Ava." Sara said softly and felt Laurel smile against her hair.

"Yes, sis, Ava is your happiness."

Sara released herself from the hug and looked into Laurel's face, who froze when she saw her sister's expression.

"No. Ava. She's here.” Sara said and they both turned to look at where Sara's eyes were seconds ago.

Sara had probably never run so fast in her life. She went towards Ava, who was looking around with a confused look on her face, not knowing where the hell she was. Her gaze focused on Sara's face seconds before her body collided with hers, Ava almost losing her balance with the impact.

"Sara."

"Ava."

The two said at the same time when they pressed against each other, Sara's arms wrapped around Ava's neck and Ava's wrapped around Sara's waist. They were trapped inside their own bubble for a few minutes, until Sara pulled her face a little and gave a small smile before grabbing Ava's face in her hands and giving her a quick kiss and then looking deep into those green eyes that made Sara's legs weak.

"God, I missed your face." They smiled at each other and Sara kissed Ava's lips again, just to feel that she was really there. Sara's eyes widened. _Ava was there_. “Ava? What are you doing here?"

Her tone changed immediately and the smile on her face died, as did Ava's when she heard the question. The latter closed her eyes for a few seconds and looked down, but Sara quickly grabbed her chin and made her look into her eyes.

“Babe, what happened? Talk to me, please.” Sara pleaded, already feeling her heart ache and tears form in her eyes.

"Sara, I-" The words got stuck in Ava's throat, and she thought she couldn't get them out, but looking at the blue sea in Sara's eyes, assuring her that everything would be okay, she sighed deeply and tried again. “The mission has completely failed, Sara. The team failed. I failed you. I'm sorry, Sara. I'm so- ”

“Shh, it's okay, baby. Just breathe.” Sara interrupted when she noticed that Ava's breathing was becoming irregular, placing her left hand on Ava's cheek and smiling a little as the taller one melted at the touch and leaned into it, immediately taking her own two hands over there and kissing Sara's palm.

“We are not going back, Sara. You will not be back this time. I'm so sorry." Ava dropped her hands as a single tear streamed down her right cheek and Sara immediately placed a small kiss there. “The team is dead, and the Sisters managed to put the Loom back together. It's over."

Sara looked at Ava as the words sank into her brain. 

This time it was for real, she was really dead. 

She would stay with Laurel forever this time.

_Laurel._

"Shit." Sara swore under her breath when she realized that she was so attached to Ava that she forgot that her sister was there. She turned around and saw Laurel on one of the benches a little away from where they were standing. “Come, baby. I need to introduce you to someone.”

She grabbed Ava's hand and pulled her, without giving her a chance to talk more about the fact that they were _dead_ or even ask who she was about to meet.

"Laurel." Sara said excitedly and Laurel turned to her and got up from the bench, opening a small smile.

"Finally. I came here to let you two deal with whatever you had to deal with.” She said as she placed a hand on the back of her neck and stared at the floor timidly.

"Yes, I realised. Thank you for that.” Sara thanked and pulled Ava's hand, making her stand beside her and looked alternately between Laurel and Ava, too excited. "Ava, this is Laurel, my sister." She let go of her girlfriend's hand, allowing her to hold it out, while Laurel did the same. "Laurel, this is Ava, the love of my life." Ava looked at her out of the corner of her eye, a small smile on her mouth, before looking at Laurel again.

“It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Laurel. Sara always speaks very highly of you.” Ava shook Laurel's hand and pulled hers back, Sara quickly interlacing their fingers again.

"You too, Ava. I've been watching you two for a while." She looked between Sara and Ava and smiled, resting her gaze on Ava's eyes. "Thank you for making my sister so happy."

Ava smiled shyly and lowered her head, playing with Sara's fingers, a reflex that she had whenever they held hands.

“Sara always admired you a lot. We had plans that if we had a daughter, we would call her Laurel. Because according to Sara, you are the most brave person she has ever met.” Ava said in the middle of a smile as she looked into Laurel's eyes, where some tears were starting to form.

"Sara has always been very kind." It was Laurel's turn to smile shyly and face the floor. “It would be the greatest honor of my life. You know, if you really did name your daughter after me. I don't even deserv-"

"Yes, you _do_ deserve it." Ava interrupted her too quickly and immediately regretted it, widening her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Laurel smiled wider this time and shrugged. "It's all right." She cleared her throat and looked at Sara. “How long are you going to stay? I can-"

"Laurel." Sara interrupted when she felt Ava tensing beside her and squeeze her hand harder than necessary. “We are not going back this time. It's for real.”

"Oh." Laurel was surprised. She knew that on one of Sara's adventures she wouldn't go back, but she didn't think it would be so soon. "Okay, uhm... Ava, do you want a tour around the place?"

Sara looked at Ava in time to see some tears running down her cheek, she was crying silently. Sara looked at Laurel with a guilty look.

“Actually, could you give us a few minutes, Laurel? I think we need to talk a little bit more.” Laurel nodded and turned away, heading towards the forest, while Sara directed herself and Ava to the deck where Laurel and Sara had been until just minutes before. "Aves." Ava was staring at the sunset, which now reflected a more dark orange light. "Ava, look at me."

The taller one lowered her head, letting some tears fall directly on the wooden floor under her feet. Sara felt her heart ache at the sight. Seeing Ava so sad, thinking she had failed Sara, hurt her immensely.

"Babe, please." Ava slowly raised her head, although she still didn't look into Sara's eyes. “Ava, it's okay. You don't have to blame yourself. You haven't done anything wrong.”

"How can you say that, Sara?" Ava wanted to scream, but her voice came out broken. “I failed you, and now you're dead. The whole team is dead.”

"I'm sure they're fine, Ava." Sara took her girlfriend's hand and placed a kiss on her palm, just as Ava had done with her a few minutes ago. "And I don't mind being dead, I've died several times before, remember?" Sara joked, making Ava roll her eyes, the way Sara knew she would.

“But this time it's for real, Sara. You will never go back. You're _staying_ dead.” Ava started to cry again and Sara kissed her, more intensely than the last time.

"Aves." Sara said as soon as she pulled their faces away, running her thumbs over Ava's cheeks and smiling. Smiling so widely that Ava frowned. “I don't care if I don't go back. I'm with Laurel and with you, babe. You are here with me, don't you understand?”

Ava gave Sara a confused look. The shorter one opened her arms and pointed at nowhere.

"Look at this wonderful place where I'm spending eternity at." She burst out laughing and Ava smiled through her tears even though she didn't understand what was happening. "I will spend eternity here." She came back to Ava and took one of her hands. "I will spend eternity here, with you by my side, my love." She spun Ava and wrapped her arm around her waist. "I love you, Ava. Always have and always will." Sara touched their foreheads when Ava wrapped her arms around her neck. Sara smiled even more when she saw Ava's little smile grow.

Sara pulled away a little, still holding Ava's hand and turned to watch the last rays of the sun fading and some stars already in sight.

"It's beautiful." Ava said looking up at the sky above them.

"Yes, it is beautiful." Sara said, but she wasn't looking at the sky, or at the lake, or at the sun, she couldn't care less about those things. She was looking at Ava, at the love of her life, right there by her side, in paradise, where they would spend the rest of their lives together.

Ava noticed that Sara was looking at her and looked at the smaller one, who quickly looked away, making Ava laugh at the jerk she had fallen in love with. She gave Sara a small kiss on the cheek and laid her head on the shorter girl's shoulder, who instantly leaned her own head against Ava's, slightly.

"I love you so much, Sara." Ava said quietly, but enough for Sara to hear, which was enough at the moment.

Sara stroked Ava's fingers and turned her head slightly, placing a kiss on the top of Ava's head, smelling the coconut scent emanating from her hair.

"I love you, Ava."

They stood there, watching as the sun finally disappeared and the light from the moon reflected on the surface of the lake, bringing with it an atmosphere warmer than it should have been, or perhaps it was the place they were, where everything welcomed them with warmth and peace.

Both women were lost in their own smiles, feeling the happiest of all their lives, knowing that they would spend the rest of their lives side by side.

Everything would be fine, because now they would **_always_** be co-captains.


End file.
